


When On Florrum

by AnnieGrimmons101



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Creampie, Dildos, Drinking, First Kiss, First Time, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Praise Kink, Scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:59:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18019232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieGrimmons101/pseuds/AnnieGrimmons101
Summary: Do as the pirates do, which basically means have sex you'll regret in the morning.





	When On Florrum

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi had few friends. It was the Jedi way to abstain from forming attachments. There was only one person he could think of, and for that, he had to travel to the Outer Rim. Although he and his meager squad had nothing better to do. He had brought along Commander Cody as well as three other clones for security reasons, because last time… well, maybe he should think about something else. The troopers he had brought were privates, fresh transfers from the front lines, and they all wanted a break from the action. Though they had been reasonably shocked to get something  _ better _ than guard duty in the industrial sector of Coruscant. 

Their names were Lindon, Kristel, and Treasure (yes, really). Kenobi left the three of them on their small ship, only taking Cody along to greet his old friend at first. Well,  _ friend _ was a bit of a stretch, but he was the closest thing Kenobi had to one. 

“This isn’t an invasion, is it?” Hondo Ohnaka teased, then laughed loudly and clapped Kenobi on the shoulder. He glanced over at Cody, who was still wearing his helmet even though he had left his deece with his brothers. Kenobi had left his lightsaber on board, too, to make himself seem less hostile. Hondo seemed to be analyzing Cody thoroughly. “Don’t believe we’ve met.”

Cody glanced at Kenobi for reassurance before responding. “Commander Cody, sir.”

Hondo seemed confused about being called ‘sir’, but he also looked strangely pleased by it. “And, ah, why did my scanners show  _ five _ lifeforms aboard your ship?”

Kenobi put on his diplomatic voice. “I felt like bringing out four troopers would seem threatening.”

Hondo pondered this for a second. “ _ Nonsense _ , a friend of yours is a friend of mine,” he decided finally, sweeping his arms around at his only halfway-repaired base. “Plenty of room for everyone.”

Kenobi gave Cody an affirming nod, and the commander went back for his brothers. 

“So what brings you out here?”

“ _ Stress _ brings me out here,” Kenobi responded honestly once Cody was out of earshot. 

“Hah, no better place to chill out than with an old friend,” agreed Hondo, but his broad smile faded out to a weird expression as he glanced over Kenobi’s shoulder. Kenobi looked backwards at his ship to see what had grabbed his attention, but only saw his troopers standing awkwardly at the bottom of the ramp. He opened his mouth to ask what it was, but Hondo spoke first. “It didn’t register that they’d look _ just like him _ .”

Oh. Hondo had known Jango Fett,  _ of course _ he had. 

“Well, what does it matter, let’s find something to drink, ay?”

Kenobi turned back to him and smiled. “Alright, but nothing too strong.” 

 

Thankfully, this time Hondo didn’t drug his drink, but Kenobi had his doubts about letting the clones drink anything from this place. Everyone had been eyeing them strangely, he  _ assumed _ because they looked like Fett. Cody had already asked him if he was allowed to go get his helmet. 

“Come on, Kenobi,” Hondo started up suddenly. “You can’t just leave them in the corner.”

“They chose that spot,” countered Kenobi, stealing a quick glance at their current hiding place behind a large crate. All four had fixed themselves into a tight, standoffish circle. “They’re uncomfortable.”

“Alcohol,” Hondo muttered wisely. “Just let them drink something--” he cut himself off, and glared at Kenobi. “You think I’m going to drug them.”

“Is that an  _ unreasonable _ fear?” prodded Kenobi, donning his negotiator voice again. Since Hondo didn’t respond, Kenobi backed himself up with his other reason. “Only Cody has ever drank  _ anything _ before, and he didn’t like it, so I doubt any of them would enjoy your recipe.”

Hondo was unconvinced, but he let it go and kept watching the scantily-clad weequay dancing on the table. Obi-Wan honestly didn’t let it go, keeping his gaze just barely away from the troopers’ little corner. They appeared to be talking, with Lindon looking the most bothered of the four. To the average eye they might have seemed pretty casual, sitting cross-legged on the floor and chatting, but Kenobi knew and could  _ sense _ better than that. They were all awkward and nervous, with Cody the least so because he had his helmet on. 

“Are you  _ sure _ they can’t have a drink?”

Kenobi shrugged, mostly to himself. “If they agree to try it, certainly, but I doubt they will.”

Hondo stopped a waitress and told her to bring them some drinks, and she nodded and put four cups of the stuff on her tray before carrying it over to them. Obi-Wan watched carefully to see how they would react to her putting the drinks on the crate they were hiding behind. As expected, they eyed them in confusion and continued to glance around, looking for someone else those might be for. 

“Oh come on,” Hondo complained, kicking out his chair and carrying his own drink over to them. Kenobi didn’t feel like watching Hondo convince his soldiers to get drunk, so he actually gave the dancer the time of day. He finished off his drink, and stood up from the table to entertain himself somewhere else. 

 

Hondo had never met anyone more  _ stubborn _ about drinking. They weren’t exactly  _ defiant _ , they were just… maybe too  _ polite _ . They didn’t want anyone to go out of their way for them or ‘waste anything’ on them. Literally, the one with an orange streak in his hair said those exact words. The only one who wasn’t talking was the one whose hair was dyed to look like it had frosted over with snow. Hondo might actually be able to win him over if he wasn’t with his brothers. 

“You. What’s your name?”

“Lindon, sir.”

The ‘sir’s were getting sort of superfluous. Hondo reached down and grabbed Lindon’s arm, pulling him up to his feet. “Come on, I wanna show you something.”

Lindon stole a worried glance back at his equally worried brothers before complying. He followed Hondo to the residential area of the base, which had only just finished being built, and was still in the process of being furnished enough for the low-lifes who lived in it.

“You know why everyone stares?” Hondo queried, strolling down the sunny hallway next to the mostly-built apartment-style rooms and inspecting what all needed to be fixed still. Both Grievous and those iridonian monsters had done quite a number on his home base.

“No sir?” replied Lindon, the end lilting up into a question.

“It’s because you share a face with one of the most notorious bounty hunters in the galaxy.”

Lindon didn’t respond, so Hondo stopped across from apartment 31, in front of a floor-to-ceiling window, to break the other half of the news to this oblivious clone. Lindon hovered about a pace behind, not looking out the window with him. 

“It’s also because Jango Fett was one of the most attractive people I’ve ever met.” 

Hondo basked in the sharp intake of breath, and slowly turned to gaze at the pretty trooper. His deep amber eyes had the exact same flakes of dark brown as Jango’s had, and thanks to the sunlight, he saw the tiny flecks of pure gold within them too. The cheekbones, though, were a fair bit more defined than Jango’s had ever been -- not that Hondo was complaining. And an impossibly virginal clone would probably be easier to convince to do the nasty than a ramrod-straight bounty hunter. 

Since Hondo had zero inhibitions about deflowering a Republic soldier, he stepped closer and lifted Lindon’s chin. He ran a thumb across his soft, plush lower lip. Hondo was impressed by the kid’s ability to stay still, but he was more impressed by how _ pink _ his cheeks could get. “Wanna do something fun?”

“I should probably be getting back--”

Lindon wasn’t getting away that easy. Hondo grabbed him by the armor and dragged his body flush with his own. Funny, Jango had always been  _ that much _ shorter than him, while Lindon seemed a little taller. Maybe it was the boots. Well, there was only one to find out. Hondo tapped his wrist comm link, and Kenobi’s voice responded to him, sounding only slightly tipsy.

“I’m gonna bang your soldier-boy,” he announced casually, and turned off his comm before he had to listen to the Jedi insisting against what Hondo thought was a  _ brilliant  _ idea. He pushed Lindon into apartment 31 (which was actually his own), and pushed him down onto the low mattress, still fully-armored. 

“Wanna take that shit off?”

Lindon’s face was just about the pinkest thing Hondo had ever seen. He decided he would need a fair bit of foreplay to get him excited enough to fuck, so he started by stripping off his heavy red coat, hat, and goggles. Lindon was even more bothered after watching Hondo derobe. He smirked at the red color that had blossomed on Lindon’s cheeks, and stalked closer, fisting a hand in his frosty hair and starting off their evening with a kiss.

Since it was most likely the kid’s first kiss, Hondo had the decency to make it memorable, starting off slow and sweet, and gradually speeding up against the timid lips and prodding for entrance with his tongue. Lindon obviously didn’t know what he was doing, because it took him a bit to understand he was supposed to open his mouth. His soft lips parted just barely, and Hondo slipped his tongue in. Lindon  _ moaned, _ loud and shameless. Hondo took that as a sign he needed to dangle the pleasure over his head, and pulled away. 

His lips were pink and swollen just from that.

“ _ Now _ do you wanna take that shit off?”

Lindon’s eyes fluttered in slight confusion, and he licked his pretty lips. He gave Hondo a tiny nod, and started unclipping plates of armor. It was slow and unsexy, and Hondo wasn’t exactly patient about it, but he had no idea how to get the boring white-and-yellow armor off without just waiting, so he waited. Lindon stacked his armor neatly by the far wall, and finally shucked his boots and gauntlets, before hovering uncomfortably for a moment and then returning to his place on the bed. 

Now to deal with the bodysuit. It took a moment for Hondo to figure out it had a zipper, but once he did, he had a much easier time. He had Lindon lay out on his stomach, chin and arms propped up on the pillows, and he slowly bared more and more of his back. The copper skin was blemishless and almost baby-like until Hondo reached his lower back, and Lindon tensed when Hondo hesitated. A nasty white scar on the right side of his back spiderwebbed to stop just barely after his prominent spine. It covered at least an eight-inch diameter of space, and seemed to wrap around to the front of his torso as well. The round, discolored mark in the center labeled it a gunshot wound. A fresh one, and a bad one at that.

Hondo knew he had stared too long when Lindon started to move out of his grasp, and in a voice tinged not with disappointment, but with  _ shame _ , mumbled an  _ apology _ and started to zip his suit back up.

He wasn’t usually emotional when it came to one-night stands (not that he would mind keeping Lindon around should Kenobi happen to leave him behind), but the self-consciousness Lindon displayed was almost a slap in the face. He was  _ shocked _ when he was called attractive, and submissively resigned when he thought he didn’t meet up to standards after all. No wonder he was a virgin.

It took some convincing, and some tender caresses Hondo wasn’t used to giving, and a  _ lot _ of affirming praise, and  _ finally _ Hondo had his fingers opening up that tight little ass. The lube coated his whole hand because he intended to fit at  _ least _ four fingers before even  _ attempting _ to fuck him for real. He only had two in him now, slowly stretching and making sure he didn’t finger him, because he had already been forced to present Lindon with the “challenge” of not cumming before he was done with him. That  _ boner, _ though, was probably unhealthily large for how little  _ real _ stimulation Hondo had given him. He was about to cum completely untouched, and while Hondo could easily finish himself off just watching Lindon move against his fingers, he also knew how to make himself wait for the opportune moment. 

He pushed a third heavily-slicked finger into Lindon, and drank in the needy moan with a broad smirk he couldn’t get rid of. Hondo probably shouldn’t have been enjoying stealing this kid’s virginity as much as he was, but he never shamed himself for having a good time, so he started giving Lindon more pressure. He sped up his fingers and started thrusting them deeper into him, curling them inside him to look for the one spot that would probably make Lindon keen over from the pleasure. And Hondo would watch him drift off with a pleased smirk before painting his beautiful body with his cum. He would make sure to smear it on his lips, and he would position him in a comfy yet completely delicious pose… and then he would snap a couple pictures to remember it by. 

Like he could forget this.

A pained noise escaped his lover, and Hondo snapped out of his thoughts to carefully caress where he had pushed too hard in his sensitive hole. He muttered a string of apologies (but not excuses, excuses were trash), and started praising Lindon again, speaking in a low yet indisputable tone.

“You’re being so good for me,” he praised, and rewarded him with a light, almost fond pat on his thigh. “Making me so many pretty noises, letting my fingers in so easy.” He started rubbing circles into the thigh he was currently caressing, and as he did so, prepared himself to slide his fingers in a little farther, and add the tip of his fourth. He pushed in carefully, not entirely sure he had spent enough time getting him used to three before the new intrusion, but Lindon made no complaint. He instead moaned the way he knew Hondo liked, and let himself be opened up more and more and more and more…

Hondo had to do a double-take when he realized he had just pushed his  _ fist _ into Lindon with only a loud moan of delight in response. It would be downright cruel to back down after filling him up so much --he was already going to be walking weird for days-- but fisting was never his expertise, so Hondo slowly extricated his fist, and ignored the groan of disappointment as he searched through his bedside drawer. He wiped his hands off on the towel he had neglected to put in the hamper across his apartment, and slid out a thick red jelly dildo, holding Lindon’s hips gently as he pushed the pliant material in to fill the void he had made. 

For some reason, Lindon seemed to like the steady gelatin keeping him full more than anything else. His breathing became gasps for air, and were far between. A voice almost  _ dripping  _ with arousal and exhaustion tumbled out of Lindon’s lips between breaths. 

“Can’t hold on -- much longer… need -- need to --”

Lindon  _ screamed _ as he lost his hold on himself, and coated the sheets beneath him with his cum before slumping forward, mumbling thanks in about a hundred different wordings, most of which involved the words “so” and “very”, and then he finally went quiet. 

Hondo was honestly achingly hard at that point, and gave himself a final few tugs, cumming all over Lindon’s back, shoulders, ass, thighs, even getting drops in his hair. And of course the front of him was laying in a sticky puddle. He didn’t bother to move him; he looked sinfully peaceful and cum-stained right where he was. A handful of pictures became a few dozen, and Hondo decided he would go through them later, handpick the best ones. Maybe send one of the mediocre ones to Kenobi so he would realize just how  _ sexy _ these men were that he was leading into battle. He would never look at any of them the same way again. 

 

 


End file.
